Wandering Souls
by Dazze
Summary: The straw hat crew picks up two drifters somewhere in the Grand Line. What could these two provide the crew? Danger? Romance? Or, Humor? [zoro X OC] [robin X OC] [Zoro x Robin]
1. MEDICINE X

Message: This is a revision of chapter 1 of Wandering Hearts. It is completely different than the first one I posted. This is a fiction made by me and my friend. Please do enjoy it. It may be OOC, but please do enjoy it.

"Yo! Cloud! Where are you! We have a long day ahead of us!"

"Okay I'm coming!" The girl called, running to the dock. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Well maybe because we need to get to the next island to get some food maybe!" The boy called, hopping into their little vessel they called a pirate ship. The girl called Cloud sighed and stretched, preparing for a long trip.

"About time you noticed Vena! Its been what? 3 hours?"

"... It's not my fault! I was hungry..." The boy told her as she hopped in.

"So, we leaving now?"

"What's it look like!" Vena asked, Cloud thinking for a few moments. He sighed and untied the rope holding the boat to the dock and looked at her. She shoved off, the boat drifting towards sea. Vena hopped up and pointed towards the rising sun.

"Let's go!" Cloud grinned and sat down, looking at the ocean ahead of them.

_**50 minutes of wandering later...**_

"I forgot to ask Cloud! Did you get the Eternal Pose!" Vena asked, looking at her. Cloud stared at him and he stared back, both with a look of confusion.

"..."

"..."

"I think I forgot it." She told him after a minute of thinking. "Crap... ... ... I'm really hungry."

Vena hopped up and leapt to her, pulling her face.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE ETERNAL POSE!" Cloud glared at him and he returned it.

"I DUNNO!" Vena released her and rubbed his temples, frustrated at the younger teen.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET THROUGH THE GRAND LINE WITHOUT IT!"

"... God I'm hungry... You have leftovers right?" Vena thought for a moment then reached into his pockets, Cloud's face brightens. He pulled out breadcrumbs and she stared, Vena looking at the crumbs.

"These are from yesterday..." He said, splitting them evenly.

"Now we're lost AND starving..."

"Well whose fault is it that we're lost? Here's your half of the crumbs..." Vena dropped it into her hands and she popped one into her mouth.

"So... You think we could find some sort of island?" Vena shrugged and started looking around, Cloud eventually looking too.

"I don't see anything..." They said together, Vena sighing and lying down.

"Don't move a lot. You'll get tired. I'm just gonna take a nap..." He told her, closing his eyes. Cloud nodded and walked to the front of the vessel for watch.

_**10 days later...**_

"How are we not dead yet...?" Vena asked Cloud weakly, Cloud looking at him from the other side of the ship.

"I don't know... I say 3 days and we'll be either carnivores or dead..."

"God I'm hungry..." Vena moaned.

"You're not the only one... I'm tired of drinking sea water..." Vena sat up quickly and looked at her.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO!"

"What else could I do! We don't have water!"

"You're supposed to drink then spit it out! You'll get sick!" Vena barked, digging in the first aid box.

"I feel fine..." She told him as he put a tablet in her hand.

"Take it." Cloud swallowed it and winced.

"Tastes horrible! What is it, ginger root!"

"No idea. Has an X on the bottle though." She stared at him, and then looked at the bottle.

"You have to be kidding... Is it poison!"

"I have no idea." Vena told her, the sky darkening. Cloud moaned and lied on the deck, looking at the sky.

"My fates been sealed by my own friend... My stupid, 27 year old friend..." Vena glared at her and examined the bottle more.

"Hey! It's called Medicine X! It's a MYSTERY MEDICINE!" He told her, grinning. Cloud tilted her head so she could throw a glare.

"Most likely poison... Why'd the sky grow dark...?" Vena looked behind her and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" He turned her head and she screamed. A tsunami was approaching them quickly, a low rumbling heard. Vena's eyes sparkled as he stared at the wave.

"SUGOI!"

"THAT ISN'T COOL! WE'LL DIE! ... Although I'd die no matter what..." Vena grabbed a Life Preserver and shoved it onto himself, Cloud still staring at the wave.

"Do your best!" Cloud looked at him and gaped.

"THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN THING OF! A LIFE PRESERVER!"

"I have no idea. Hey do me a favor. If I sink save me, I'm a hammer remember?"

"Yeah I will... You gave me poison I don't see why I should save you..."

"It's mystery medicine! Not poison!"

"STILL IT COULD KILL ME!" A shadow over came them, the two not taking note of it.

"It didn't."

"WELL NOT YET!"

"Oh shut up and paddle!" Vena barked, grabbing a paddle and paddling quickly. Cloud grabbed another and helped with the escape, Vena looking at the wave behind them. He dropped the paddle and lied down on the deck, Cloud sitting and closing her eyes.

"This isn't gonna work... See you in the afterlife Cloud..."

"Yeah... See ya..." The wave crashed onto the two and Cloud was shoved under, Vena simply floats away. Cloud finally broke to the surface and took a deep breath, looking around for Vena, who was gone from site.

"I KNEW I should have grabbed a life preserver...!" It pushed her under again and Vena looked around from his location, having been spun around a lot by the wave.

"Wow! I'm dizzy... and weak..." He muttered, passing out from energy lost from the sea. Cloud desperately looked around and started swimming in a random direction.

"VENA! WHERE'D YOU GO!" Another wave hits the two, sending Cloud under and the unconscious Vena spinning again.

"Crap... I feel tired... Vena...! Where are you...!" She called again, looking around. Vena was nowhere to be found on the horizon, Cloud losing hope of finding him fast. A bottle floated by her and she grabbed it, looking at the label. It was the Medicine X bottle, but after closely examining the label, she found out it was just a sticker. She tore it off and looked at the actual medicine.

"ADVIL….."

She blinked and sighed. "Maybe I was just imagining being tired... I haven't ate in a long time... that and the medicine will explain how I'm not cold.'' She looked up and saw a ship sailing in the sky. "... I'm hallucinating... Vena...! Answer me...!" A bird flew over head, Cloud looking at it.

"AHO! AHO!" It crowed, the girl glaring at it.

"SHUT UP...!" The waves started rippling and she looked off to the south to see a sail with a Mugiwara Boshi on it. She squinted and her eyes widened.

"Not them...! VENA...! WHERE ARE YOU...!" The ship suddenly stopped about 200 feet from her and she moaned. "They saw me..." A guy with yellow hair pulled something from the sea then gave a signal to continue sailing. She blinked and tried to see what they picked up. "I wonder what they picked up... Probably a human they found for dinner...!"

"AHO! AHO!" The bird crowed again, the ship getting closer to her. It finally stopped beside her and she stared at the side of it.

"I'm their main course... Nooo..."

Cloud hears footsteps above her then a silhouette of a person. It threw a rope down to her and she stared at it. She looked up at what she could now make out as a green haired man and stared. "You gonna eat me? You look like a guy that'd eat people!" He gave her a weird look then grinned evilly.

"Depends, do you taste good?"

"NO!"

"... You wanna be rescued or not?" Cloud sighed and grabbed the rope that was floating by her.

"That answers your question?" The man sighed and pulled her onto the deck, Cloud automatically lying down.

"Thank you..." He nodded and looked at something on the deck.

"You know him?" Cloud looked and saw a man with a Life Preserver on him. She gasped and climbed to his side.

"Vena...! You okay...!" Vena reached up towards the sky.

"A pretty light..."

"HE SEES THE LIGHT!" Cloud screamed, smacking him. Vena's eyes snapped open and he sat up, holding his chin.

"Thank you." He looked at her and gave her a charming smile, a twinkle of light on his teeth. She shuddered and looked away, Vena lying down again still giving his smile. A boy with a Mugiwara Boshi jumped out of what they presumed was the kitchen because he was holding a huge slab of meat in his hands, and he looked at them.

"Oooi! Zoro, Sanji! Who'd you find!" The blond haired man ran to Cloud holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you okay, madam!" He asked, Cloud staring.

"Y... Yeah I'm fine..." She told him, standing up and wincing at the weight of her clothing. A red head emerged from the kitchen, along with a beautiful black haired woman. Cloud gave Vena a nervous look to only find that her friend was once again, having fantasies.

"Pretty butterflies..." Cloud slapped again and the black haired woman laughed.

"Is that you God...?" Vena sat up in the same pose he gave Cloud before, Cloud reacting the same. Vena snapped back to reality and the boy in the Mugiwara Boshi jumped down to them.

"Hi I'm Luffy! Who are you! Where'd you come from! You like meat! Do you wanna play!" Vena stood up and bowed to everyone.

"Thank you for saving me and my very rude friend." Cloud glared at him as she bowed as well.

"He's my mentally retarded friend; you'll have to excuse him..." The blond haired man named Sanji pranced to her and grabbed her hand.

"What is the name of thy lady!"

"C... Cloud..." Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey isn't that a guy's name?" He asked, Cloud shrugging. Vena suddenly jumped forward and punched Luffy in the jaw, sending into the sky.

"No one insults Prin... er Cloud's name!"

Message: Well, that's chapter one hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next one as soon as I revise it. Please R and R. Thank you!


	2. PowerPower?

Message: Hello readers! This is the second installment of this fiction. Hope you enjoy it! Please R and R. Thank you! Again this fiction has been made by me and my friend. Ok, Vena is the 27 year old guy while Cloud is the younger girl in her teens. Hope this solved the name confusion.

"Thank you..." She sighed as Luffy landed in the crow's nest. Vena bowed again and looked at everyone.

"Sorry. It was a reaction." Cloud crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at him.

"So was the fact that you almost called me Princess?" Vena leaned toward her and put his mouth next to her ear, his hand where no one could see.

"Cloud we got to remember. We promised Mom and Dad not to tell anyone we're royalty!" Vena looked at everyone and smiled.

"I'm Vena, Yoroshku.'' Cloud smiled at everyone, looking up at Luffy every once and a while.

"I'm just Cloud." Vena looked at the sails and his eyes widened.

"P... P... P... PIRATES!" Cloud looked at him with her eyes arched.

"Why are you scared? We're pirates too!"

"B... But that is Mugiwara no Luffy! The 100 million belli man!" Cloud sighed and grabbed his shoulder.

"Think Vena! Besides, if these guys want to eat us, they'll go through a beating..." A head peeked from over the crow's nest and waved to them. Vena grabbed Cloud and sat in a corner with her.

"You're right..."

"You can counter Luffy if he attacks us anyway..."

"I know..." Vena looked at Luffy then looked back to Cloud.

"Okay so let's stay calm... God I hate the look the red head has..." She told him, looking at Nami. Vena looked too.

"She's pretty."

"The lemonhead scares me too." Vena nodded in agreement and helped her stand up.

"Let's just play along Cloud..." He told her, walking to the others. Cloud followed and Luffy hopped down from the crow's nest. Vena looked at Luffy and bowed. "Please let us stay on the ship for awhile Luffy San!"

Luffy thought for a moment then grinned."Okay!"

Vena smiled and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for hitting you earlier." Vena apologizes. Robin smiles at him and he looks at her.

"You are strong Vena San. Do you have an Akuma no Mi?"

During that time, the green haired man approached Cloud and held her shoulders.

"Hey. I'm Zoro." Cloud looks at his hands and stares at them. Vena nods to Robin's question then suddenly punches Zoro. Vena blinked then rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, it was a reaction." He reached down to help Zoro up and Cloud blinked. Robin giggles and Luffy laughed.

"I ate the Power Power no Mi... It gives me super strength and speed."

"He got you good Zoro! Hahaha!" Luffy laughed. Robin smiled at him again and walked toward him.

"So that's why you're so strong." Vena laughed and scratched his head.

"No... Not quite..." Cloud leaned toward him and grinned.

"I think she likes yooooou..." She told him in a sing song voice as Sanji was saying how cute Robin was when she laughed. Vena looked at Robin and examined her.

"I dunno... She looks old to me..."

"Looks like she's only in her 20's..." Vena sighed and dismissed the conversation. Zoro approached Cloud again and eyed Vena, seeing him looking at him. He decided not to touch her again and saw a sword at her side.

"You're a swordsman?" Cloud looked at her blade and touched the hilt.

"In a way... I'm not strong though..."

"What's the name of your sword?" He asked, staring at her sword.

"Suiyu..." Zoro looked at her.

_What's a Suiyu?_ "Suiyu huh? That's an odd name..." He looks at Sanji, who was still fluttering around Robin. "OI! I'M HUNGRY IDIOT COOK!" Cloud's eyes widened as she looked at Sanji.

"YOU HAVE FOOD!'' Zoro gives her a strange look.

"Doesn't every pirate?"

"Not us..."

"You'd have to be stupid to go to sea without food or water! ..." He thought about it for a moment then remembered him and Luffy. "... Nevermind..." Vena overheard their conversation and waved.

"Gomene!"

"No... I lost the pose..." Vena searched his pockets and pulled out the Eternal Pose.

"Oops... It was in my back pocket..." Vena says idiotically

"YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME!" Cloud says angrily

"Yeah... But... Now we know how to get home now!" Nami walked up to Cloud, holding out a hand.

"Boarding fee?" Cloud looked at the ground and shook her head.

"No money... Gomene... We spent it in town last week..." Vena reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Does dollars work?" He asked, showing it to Nami. Robin looked at it curiously, never seeing it before.

"What kind of currency is that?" Luffy took it and laughed.

"It looks cool! What is it!"

"Well... Let me explain..." Vena told them, starting a long story on how their currency was made. Cloud (having heard it a million plus times) stared blankly at him. "Blah blah blah... blah blah blah!" Was all she was hearing, so she decided to go to sleep.

_**15 minutes later...**_

"And that's how our currency was made!" Vena finished, Sanji opening the door to the kitchen.

"Oi! The food's ready!" Cloud snapped awake and charged into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"FOOD!" She screamed, Vena walking to Robin.

"You can have this if you want..." He told her, giving her the money. She examined it then looked at Vena.

"This is very interesting Vena San..." He shrugged and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm gonna eat now..." Robin followed him and took a seat next to Nami. Zoro walked in and saw that his place was taken by Cloud.

"Crap... My seat... Oh well..." He grabbed a plate, got some food, and sat against the wall. Cloud grabbed some meat and swallowed it, washing it down with a long drink of water afterwards. She sighed happily and saw Zoro.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" Vena grabbed some food and sat next to Zoro.

"Um..." He pointed at the seat.

"Did I take your seat? I'm sorry..."

"NO! IT'S OKAY!" He told her as she started to get up. She sat back down and sighed. "I like sitting on the floor anyway..."

"You sure?" She asked, Zoro nodding. Luffy started stealing her food while her back was turned, no one knowing.

"Whatever you say... ... Where'd my food go?" She wondered, realizing all the food on her plate was gone. Luffy stretched his hand toward Vena's lobster, Vena grabbing his hand thinking it was his food. He stuffed it into his mouth and chewed, Luffy yelping.

"Tastes good..." He mumbled, Luffy pulling his hand out of his mouth.

"CARNIVORE!" Luffy accused, his arm snapping back to his side. Cloud screamed and Vena was speechless.

"H... HIS ARM JUST STRETCHED! A MONSTER!" A small reindeer walked in from a hallway, sitting next to Sanji. "AH! MOUSE THAT WALKS ON TWO FEET!"

"I'M NOT A RAT! I'M A REINDEER!" It shouted, Cloud falling backwards from the table.

"IT TALKED!" Vena walked up to it and poked its nose.

"A blue nose?" It yelped and hides behind Usopp, holding onto his leg. Cloud looked at it again and squealed.

"It's cute!" Vena praises it

"And he looks smart!" Vena added, the reindeer coming from behind Usopp's leg and dancing.

"SHUT UP! I HATE BEING PRAISED!" He yelled happily, spinning on his head.

"His name's Chopper!" Usopp told them, Vena looking at Luffy.

"is he your reserve food?"

"Yeah!" Luffy grins, Chopper screaming and running away when he said that. Cloud frowned and looked at Luffy.

"You're gonna eat a cute little mouse like him!"

"He's a platypus!" Vena rebels

"He doesn't have a beak!"

"Oh yeah that's right..." Vena said, giving his plate to Sanji and bowing. "Thank you for the delicious food."

"It's okay... It's my job." Cloud stuffed another piece of meat into her mouth and sighed happily.

"Who made this? It's delicious!" Zoro stopped eating and nodded towards Sanji.

"Kusottare over there."

"Well... Maybe I did over do it this time... Wait Kusottare!" Sanji asked madly, tackling the swordsman and beginning the fight that they have at least 6 plus times a day.

"Really? This food's good Kusottare!" Cloud called, everyone staring at her, Zoro cracking a grin. "What? That's his name right?" Sanji stopped fighting and dropped to his knees.

"Noooo... My reputation... ruinnnned..."

"YES!" Zoro laughed.

"It's Sanji..." Nami told her, Cloud 'oh'ing. _Something's weird about those two..._

"Sorry Sanji... Is Kusottare your nickname?" Zoro started laughing hard as he fell back.

"GOOD ONE!" He praised. She blinked and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm serious. Is it?" Sanji suddenly grabbed her hand, a rose in his mouth.

"You may call me your lover..." Cloud stared at him, Vena suddenly drop kicks him.

"Thank you..." Cloud exhaled, Vena nodded and gives her a thumb up. Luffy was stealing food from Usopp, the long nose whining and trying to get it back. This pulled Vena and Cloud's attention to his nose.

"Your friends nose is long... Can I touch it?" Luffy nodded and Vena reached for it, Cloud watching. Usopp slapped his hand and protected his precious nose.

Message: That's chapter two, hope you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews!


	3. The New Entertainer

Message: This is the third installment of this fiction. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece!

"Baka." He tells him, Cloud yelping.

"PINOCCHIO LIVES! Was it fun being trapped inside Monstro!" Cloud playfully asks

"Why, it was extremely tough, but I, Captain Usopp Sama, pulled through and destroyed the beast!" Usopp points towards the sky

"REALLY! AWESOME!" Cloud says with exitement

"That's where everyone's tuna comes from." He claims, rubbing his chin.

"But... Tuna is fish... It's tuna fish." She tells him, Usopp sighs."I've been discovered..."

Cloud giggles and takes her plate to Sanji, Vena walking off outside.

"Here, honestly, the food was delicious!" Cloud tells Sanji.

"MELLORINE!" He cries, Cloud blushes and walks outside. Sanji snaps back and continues washing dishes, Luffy pounds his fists against the table.

"SANJI! MORE FOOD!" Luffy grunts

"SHUT UP!" Sanji answers

"Meanie..." Luffy whispers

Zoro grunts as he swings his dumbbell around, sweat making his body glisten and revealing the battle scars across his body and his ankles. He swings harder when he realizes that he wasn't trying hard enough to get as strong as he could to beat Mihawk, one of the weights almost falling off.

"Hi Zoro!" Cloud calls, walking to him. He stopped and looked at her. "What were you doing?"

"Training... You want to try?" He asks, holding the weights to her. She shakes her head and sits down.

"I think I'll just watch... I'm not strong enough to lift one of those..."

"Okay..." He sighs, starting to swing the dumbbell around again. "12,598...! 12,599...! 50,000...! ... Damn, I lost count."

"Are you an idiot?" She asks

Zoro ignores her comment.

"1...! 2...!" Zoro continues counting.

"Hey... Where'd that scar come from?" Cloud asked, pointing to his body. He stops again and looks down, staring at the scar.

"This one came from Mihawk. The ones on my ankles came from me."

"You fought Mihawk and LIVED!" She asks in amazement, Zoro starting his training again.

"I am good you know...!" He tells her, Cloud grinning.

"You must be!" He chuckles and swings the dumbbell.

"I guess so." Zoro sighs

Vena opens a door leading into a room, walking into it.

"Lost again..." He sighs, walking out.

"Are you lost?" A voice asks, Vena spinning around and seeing Chopper. The reindeer blinks and Vena stares at him. This lasted for about 2 minutes.

"You're... the..." Vena leaps at him and starts hugging him.

"So warm..." Vena whispers as he hugs Chopper.

"STOP IT! GET OFF!" Chopper screams, struggling to get away. Vena walks outside, still hugging the Zoan, who was getting mad. Chopper went into Heavy Point and smashes Vena's head into the deck. "I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR!" Vena sits up and his eyes sparkles.

"SUGOI!" He cries, hugging Chopper's leg. "So warm..." Chopper sighs and starts heading for somewhere to relax, dragging Vena with him. He hears a friendly laugh and his gaze darts to Robin, who was reading a book on the deck. He releases Chopper, who sighs in relief and runs away.

Vena approaches Robin. "What's the name of the book you're reading?"

"It's just a history book." Robin replies with a smile

"History? Interesting..." Robin goes back to reading and Vena thinks of something to talk about.

"Oh yeah! Can you tell me the name of your red head friend?" Vena asks blatantly.

"Navigator San? Her name's Nami." Robin replies with a curious look.

"Oh! Thank you!" Vena tells her, running towards Nami. Out of nowhere, Sanji pops up and gets to her first.

"Darn..." Vena hears a grunt and looks at the direction to where it came from. Vena sees Cloud watching Zoro train. He walks to them and Cloud waves."Hi Vena!" Cloud shouts.

He walks to Zoro, who stops training once again.

"May I?" Vena asks, nodding towards his dumbbell.

"Sure..." Zoro shrugs, giving it to him and standing next to Cloud to watch. Vena put the end of the dumbbell on his head and balanced it, Cloud cheering and clapping her hands. He puts it on his pinky finger, Cloud cheering again and Zoro gaping at him.

"Monster..." Zoro scoffs.

"COOL VENA! Can you do that Zoro!" Cloud asks, looking at him. Zoro throws a glare at her.

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" Zoro shouts out. Cloud blinks and stares at him.

"I thought you were..." Cloud exclaims

Zoro sighs and looks away, back at Vena, who was balancing it on his foot now.

"Another evil woman..." Zoro says

Cloud sniffles and wipes her eyes. "He called me evil...!" She whimpers, Vena looking at her.

"You are evil." Vena says to Cloud

"I am...?" Cloud responds

"In a way..." He tells her, putting down the dumbbell and patting her back. She sniffles and wipes her face off. Zoro twitches and stares at her.

_I hate crying girls... _He thinks.

"Then the kingdom must feel the same way...! The whole KINGDOM hates me!" She sobs, Vena immediately clamps his hand over her mouth.

"WHAT? CANYONS? I LOVE CANYONS!" He shouts, Cloud getting the point.

"I do too...!" She said with her voice all muffled. He leans towards her.

"Don't blow our cover!" He whispers harshly, Cloud nodding. Vena lets go of her and Zoro walks up to her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Uh... Sorry for calling you evil... Don't cry okay...?" Zoro apologizes

"Okay..." Cloud sniffles. She wipes her face on her arm and Zoro grabs her shoulders again.

"... You're doing it again..." Cloud whispers

Zoro suddenly flies into the wall, Vena having punches him again.

"Sorry there was a bug on your cheek." Vena says arrogantly.

"You could have slapped it..." Cloud told him, Zoro sitting up and rubbing his cheek.

"THAT MUST HAD BEEN ONE BIG BUG!" Zoro shouts, Vena nodding.

"It was." Cloud sighs and yawns widely, Vena looking at the front of the ship.

"Luffy!" Vena calls, the younger boy looking at him. "Where can we sleep!" Vena asks the captain.

"You can sleep in the infirmary... or the kitchen... or the deck... or the crow's nest... or the floor... the stove... the fridge..." Vena sighs and sweat drops, looking at Zoro.

"Is he seriously your captain?" Vena asks Zoro

Zoro nods and Vena looks at Luffy again, who was still naming suggestions.

"Bathtub... The shower... Meat..." Luffy continues suggesting.

"Um... The dorm would be nice..." Luffy thinks for a moment then hit his fist against his hand, getting an idea.

"You two can sleep in the DORMS!" Cloud was lying next to Vena's feet, having fallen asleep during all the suggestions Luffy made. Vena lifts her into his arms and looks at Robin, who was still reading on deck.

"Robin?" Vena calls her

She looks at him and he looks at Cloud.

"Can you take care of her? She's... carefree." Robin nods and closes her eyes, Vena feeling something on him. He looks down and saw arms coming out of his body, taking Cloud.

"WAA! WHAT THE...!" Cloud wakes up and screams, seeing Vena.

"YOU HAVE 4 ARMS!" Vena yells at her

"Actually 6." Robin suggests with a sarcastic look

"I CAN'T COUNT!" Cloud cries, falling onto the floor. Vena stares at Robin in disbelief.

"How'd you do that...?" Robin smiles and makes arms bloom from her arm.

"Hana Hana no Mi." Robin explains

"SUGOI! YOU'RE AN AKUMA NO MI USER TOO!" He asks, Robin nodding toward Luffy and Chopper.

"They are too." Luffy does a peace sign at him and Chopper hid behind him. Vena looks at the Zoan User and stares at him.

"Monster..." Vena accuses Chopper.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M A REINDEER!" He shouts. Cloud sits up and rubs her head, looking at Vena.

"I could use some Asprin right about now..." Cloud says to Vena

"The Mystery Medicine?" Vena asks. She nods and he ruffles her hair. "What? Does your head hurt?" He taunts, Cloud pouting."I hit it! Duh!"

Vena looks at the crew and examines them.

"You got a doctor?" Chopper raises his hand hesitantly and Vena was on him within seconds hugging him. "THE CUTEST AND FLUFFIST DOCTOR!"

"LET GO! YOU'RE SQUEEZING ME TOO HARD!" Vena pokes Chopper's nose and he bites him, Vena yelps as he looks at his finger.

"AHH! I GOT RABIES!" Vena shouted while holding up his finger.

"I DON'T HAVE RABIES! I'M A DOCTOR!" Vena's mouth starts to bubble and Cloud screams, grabbing onto Luffy.

"HE HAS RABIES!" Chopper tries to get away from him as Vena wipes his mouth off.

"Dang toothpaste..." He mumbles, letting Chopper go. The reindeer grabs onto Luffy, eyeing Vena. Cloud looks at Zoro and grins.

"He does that alot!" She tells him as Luffy burst out laughing.

"THAT WAS FUNNY! YOU SHOULD BE OUR ENTERTAINER VENA!" Vena looks at Cloud with sparkly eyes.

"Can I!" He asks, Cloud nodding.

"He's funny, right?" She asks Luffy, who nods quickly. Vena grabs his chin and smiles, light reflecting off his teeth again. Cloud looks away and looks at Nami and Robin. "Watch out, he does that to women all the time." Nami sighs and looked at Sanji."Like that idiot..." Nami says.

"Which idiot? You mean Kusottare?" Cloud asks, Zoro letting out a chuckle. Sanji was glaring at Vena, who was still smiling.

"I'm the only pretty boy here!" He claims, Vena glaring back at him.

Message: So, liked it? I'll be updating chapter one and two. I'll try to correct some mishaps. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Zoro Blues

Message: OK, this is the 4th installment of this fiction. Again, this is made by me and my friend. Hope you enjoy this chapter!.

"Who made you the pretty boy huh!" Vena chuckles

Cloud looks at them and takes a deep breath."Zoro's pretty too! Whatever that means..." Everyone looks at Zoro and bursts out into laughter, Cloud grinning at Zoro.

"What the! Stop that!" He shouted. Cloud tilts her head.

"Aren't you pretty?" She asks

"Yeah, pretty little pink Marimo." Sanji adds.

Zoro glares at him. "WHAT WAS THAT SHITHEAD!"

"Zoro's green not pink! Are you colorblind Kusottare?" Cloud asks, Sanji doubling over in humiliation and walks into the kitchen. "What! I thought that was his nickname! Does he not like it!"

"Thanks for the help Cloud." Zoro tells her, patting her back. Vena grabs Chopper again and runs into the boys dorm, hugging him. Chopper is of course, screaming to be released. Nami and Robin yawn and walk into the girl's dorm, Luffy walking to the boy's dorm to go sleep. Usopp hops down from the crow's nest and walks into the boy's dorm, calling that it was Zoro's turn for lookout. Cloud looks at Usopp and then to Zoro.

"He landed!" Cloud shouts in amazement.

"Yeah, he amazes us sometimes..." Cloud climbs up into the crow's nest and stood on the edge, Zoro yelping.

"ZORO! YOU THINK I CAN DO THAT!" She calls, Zoro waving his hands in approval but yelling no. "Okay I'm coming!" She warns, jumping off. Zoro runs to catch her but trips, landing under her. "YOU NEED TO MOVE OR I'LL LAND ON YOU!" Cloud shouts. She lands on his back and looks down at him. "You okay?"

"ANHBKVXJGCJBNJKHDB3W!" Zoro says.

Cloud shrugs and pokes his back.

"Your back's hard..." He grunts in pain and she looks at him again.

"Ow... Get off..." He tells her, Cloud rolling off his back.

"Did I hurt you?" Cloud asks innocently

"You're heavy!" Zoro whines

"No I'm not! I'm only what? 120 pounds!" Zoro sits up and rubs his back, seeing her sword.

"You said you aren't good with that?" Zoro asks

"I'm not really good..." Cloud answers

"Why do you have it then?" Zoro chuckles

"In case I have to protect myself! It really doesn't require training does it?" Cloud says as she hold her sword.

"It does..." Zoro grunts

"Oh... Really?" Cloud asks

"Do you at least know how to hold a sword?" Zoro says as he holds Wadou.

"Vena taught me... I can see if I can remember..." Zoro stares at her then thought of Vena.

"He KNOWS?' Zoro asks

"I think... I saw him cut a guy in half once with a blade like this one..." Cloud says as she scratch her head.

"..." Zoro winces

"It scared me." Cloud starts to shiver.

"Okay... He's scary..." Zoro says as he raises a eyebrow.

"But... then again... I think I did too..." Zoro gapes at her as she scratches her chin in thought.

"Yeah I did. This villager tried killing me, but I ended up killing him... Whoops. He was a rebel!"

_Who ARE these weirdoes! _Zoro thought, hearing her last comment. "Oh? A rebel?" Zoro asks.

"That's what Vena said..." Cloud answers

"You and him seem really close..." Zoro says as he leans his face towards her.

"Yeah! He's my brother!" Cloud says blatantly

Zoro screams and falls back, staring at her.

"HE'S YOU'RE BROTHER!" He asks in suspense.

"You seemed surprised..." Cloud says as she grins.

"I thought he was your lover!" Zoro shouts

"NO! I DON'T HAVE A LOVER!" Cloud shouts out desperately.

Zoro sighs and stands up.

"Show me your stance." He told her, Cloud moaning and standing up. She unsheathes the blade and holds it horizontally across her face, spreading her feet apart.

"I think it was like this..." Clout whispers

"Well that's new..." Zoro says as he unsheathes Wadou. "Here it's like this..." He demonstrates it and she tries copying it, Zoro helping her get her hands in the right position.

"Zoro you're doing it again." He stops and backs off a little.

"Sorry... Just hold it like I did." She did what she was told and he nodded in approval. "That's good. Now attack me."

"……………." Cloud hesitates

"Well? Come on!" Zoro urges her

"I don't want to Zoro..." Cloud whispers

"I'll block it! I promise! Just try me!" Cloud shakes her head and Zoro lowers his voice to a evil tone. "Cloud you better do it now or I'll attack! Either way you're going to strike! Do it!" She closes her eyes tightly and slashes at him, Zoro pulling out Yubashiri to block. Something else blocked it though. It was Vena. He dashed in front of Zoro to receive the blow.

"VENA!" Cloud screams, seeing her blade in the hand of her brother. He grunts as it pressed further in, Cloud finally having pulled it back.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Vena shouts at her.

"Zoro told me too...!" She tells him. Vena uses his uninjured hand to slap her weakly.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Vena's voice rises.

"But he told me...!" Zoro examines his hand and looked at Vena.

"I was gonna block it..." Zoro whispers

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!" Vena shouts at him, Cloud sitting down and starting to cry. He shows him the deep cut in his hand. "That sword... is cursed... It's not normal! It could have killed you!" Zoro stares at the blood rolling down Vena's hand.

_What power... _Zoro thought

"That's why I didn't want to do it Zoro...!" Cloud tells him, tears dropping to the deck along with Vena's blood. "I don't want to hurt anyone...!" Vena kneels next to her and lifts her chin up, wiping her tears away.

"Come on... Don't cry..." Vena cheers up Cloud

"I hurt you though...!" Cloud looks at vena crying

"It's just a scratch." Vena whispers

"No it's not...!" Cloud tells him, grabbing his hand and wiping blood off of it. "I should have just went to bed..." Vena puts his other hand on her head and ruffles her hair, Cloud closing her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry... I'll ask the cute doctor to help!" Vena says as he smiles gently at Cloud who was crying like a baby.

"Okay..." She sniffles, Vena grabbing Suiyu and walking toward the boy's dorm. Zoro kneels next to her and removes the bandana on his arm, handing it to her.

"Here..." She wipes her face off with it and Zoro kneels next to her.

"Sorry... I didn't know..." Zoro apologizes

"It's okay..." She sighs, giving him his bandana back. He stands back up and held Wadou to her.

"It's the best blade I have." She takes it and stands up, examining it. "Okay... Now strike me." He commands, Cloud staring at him.

"After what just happened!" Cloud shouts.

"Cloud DO IT!" She closes her eyes again and slashes, Zoro blocking it with his arm. She looks up at him and he stares at her.

"You didn't use a blade..." Cloud says

"Yeah. You weren't focused on cutting me. Swords don't cut what their users don't want to cut."

She pulls it away from his arm. "I don't want to hurt you..." Cloud says

"Strike me coward!" He shouts. She sniffles and he glowers at her.

"I don't want to... Zoro..." Cloud says hesitantly.

He eases up a little and smiled. "Alright, fine." Zoro whimpers

"Are you serious?" He lunges at her and she screams as he tackles her to the floor. He draws Sandai Kitetsu III and aims for her chest, Cloud barely blocking it. "ZORO...! STOP IT...!"

He sits up and grins at her. "See? It felt good didn't it?"

She gasps for breath and he chuckles. "Come on it wasn't that bad..."

"Yeah it was...! God... Men are so confusing..." Cloud shouts at Zoro.

Zoro starts laughing hard and Cloud looks at him in confusion.

"What are you laughing about!" She asks

"You just remind me of someone that's all..." Zoro says as he looks at the night sky.

"Hopefully not Kusottare..." She mumbles.

"No! Not him... The person who used to own that blade you have in your hand." Cloud looks at Wadou and Zoro finally got off of her.

"Who owned this?" She asks as she sits up.

"The only person who ever defeated me..." Zoro looks at the sky

"You got beaten? Was this Mihawks?" Cloud asks as she examines the sword.

"No... She was..." Zoro whispers.

"YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" Cloud asks in amazement, Zoro laughing softly.

"Yeah... I got beat by a girl... I lost count at 200." Zoro says.

"200 TIMES! WHAT'S HER NAME!" Zoro pauses and looks up at the moon, remembering his friend.

"Kuina..." He whispers

"Kuina? Where is she? Is she on the ship!" Cloud asks as she sits like an Indian.

"She's in a far place..." Zoro says with a low and cold tone.

"Really?"

"Yup..."

"... Hey are you starting to cry!" Cloud says to him as she come near to examine his face.

"Huh...? What! No! A No-See-Um flew into my eye!" He tells her, wiping a tear away.

"No See Um?" She asks.

"Little tiny bugs that you can't see. So... You wanna try fighting again?"

"... I remind you of Kuina?" Cloud asks.

Message: That's the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. A Night To Remember

Message: Hello faithful readers! This is the fifth chapter of this fiction. Again, this fiction had been made by me and my friend. Please do enjoy this chapter. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, BUT ME AND MY FRIEND OWNS CLOUD AND VENA.

"No." Zoro grunts

"No?" Cloud asks as she bends her head sidewards

"Yeah, no. Besides you can't beat me." Zoro says as he smiles arrogantly.

"... We won't know until we try..." Cloud says with an evil grin.

Zoro readies himself and grins. "Let's see if you can then..."

Cloud nods and leaps at him, their swords colliding and producing sparks. She pulls the blade back again and laughs.

"Come on! You can do better!" Zoro shouts happily.

Zoro starts laughing as another spark was produced.

"You're just too good!" Cloud whimpers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopper finishes wrapping Vena's hand and sits back, looking at the hand to make sure he's got every area covered.

"Make sure you change the wrapping and put some disinfectant on it every day, okay?" Chopper explains to vena in his cute form.

"Wow... You're an excellent doctor Chopper!" Vena compliments Chopper

Chopper immediately starts dancing, clapping his hands.

"Shut up! I hate being praised! Meanie! Meanie!" Chopper says with joy.

Vena laughs and walks outside, looking at his hand. "It stings... This heirloom is really trouble for me..." He tells himself, walking to the back of Going Merry.

He stares out at the ocean. He then notices someone standing right next to him.

"The ocean is beautiful tonight isn't it, Vena San?" A black haired lady says

"Hi Robin." Vena says weakly as he stares at the ocean.

"Hi." Robin says as she holds her hair trying to prevent it from blowing on her face.

"You can't sleep?" Vena asks, him still looking at the dark horizon.

"I always come out to look at the ocean; it gives me peace from the day's events." Robin says calmly.

"Lemme guess, you find it calming right?" Vena asks and snickers.

Robin nods and he smiles at her.

"Looks like we have the same hobby." Vena says as he raises his palm to try and grasp the blue moon

She smiles at him then returns looking at the ocean.

"How old are you?" Vena asks as he curiously stares at her.

"Usually, it's nice to tell someone your own age before asking there's." Robin says with a straight face.

"Oh... Well then... I'm Twenty-seven." Vena says

"I'm 28." Robin says.

Vena stares at her and examines her, seeing that she definitely didn't look like an almost 30 year old woman.

"Old..." He chuckles, Robin smiles at him.

"You thought I'd be younger?" Robin asks

"No, I thought you were in your thirties." He tells her, grinning. She looks at the water below and sighs, seeing the moon reflecting from it.

"Looking at the peaceful water makes you wish you were just a normal human so you could relax in it..."

"Yeah... I miss those days..." Vena sighs. "How'd you eat a Akuma no Mi?" Robin asks

Robin sighs, remembering how she found it.

"I was only 8... I found it on a shore and I was hungry, so I ate it... I was a foolish girl..."

"Ah... Careless now weren't we?" She laughs and nods. Vena smiles when he remembers how he ate an Akuma no Mi.

"I had no other choice but to eat the fruit..." Vena says with a sad toned voice.

"Why?" Robin asks

"... To protect..." Vena whispers

"Who? Your lover right?" Robin asks again.

Vena shakes his head. "I have no love... I'll just put them in danger..."

Robin blinks and stares at him. "What is Cloud San then?"

"... Don't tell anyone okay...? ... She's my sibling..." Vena whispers to her

Robin thinks about it for a moment.

"I guess you two look alike..." Robin says

Vena chuckles. "Really? We got separated for a long time... But you probably don't wanna hear it."

"No it's alright. I'm listening." She tells him, putting her hand on his hand.

"Well... Our parents got separated and I ended up with our mother and she ended up with our father... We didn't find each other until 4 years later... I saw her and I felt something deep within me... The feeling to protect... Have you ever felt like that?" Robin thinks for a moment and nods.

"I have. Allot of times." She answers

"I guess you know the feeling of loneliness well..." Vena says smoothly

Robin smiles sadly and stares at the water.

"I was an outcast when I was younger... tossed aside because of my power..." Vena glances at her.

"It must have been hard..." Vena says like he really cares.

"It was... Every day was hell for me to go through... Only one place was sanctuary..."

"Where was that?" Vena tilts his head as he asks her.

"The local library, where I studied to be an archeologist so, I could sail with my mother who abandoned me..." Vena looks at her, with a shocked expression on his face. "But now that that is over, I've found a place where I belong..."

"And where's that?" Vena asks.

"Here... No matter what, Senchou San and the others are here to protect and care for me like a nakama..." Vena stands up straight and looks around.

"This is one shabby place... The people are nice too. Especially the fluffy one..." Vena says with a smile on his face.

They hear Luffy's snores and Vena looks at Robin.

"Is he seriously your captain?" Vena asks

"MEAT...!" Luffy screams.

"Yes... You'll see why when the time comes..." Robin says gently

"He sure does love meat..." Vena says

"We never found out why..." Robin responds

"You never will." Vena smiles

Robin laughs and Vena chuckles. "It's nice to have someone close to my age to talk to..."

Robin nods in agreement. "Cloud's so young... She's only 18..."

"Mmhm..." Vena mumbles

"Uh... You aren't cold?" Vena asks

"A little..." Robin responds

"Okay then." Vena takes his coat off and shares it with Robin, who sits down to look at the ocean. Vena sits down too. "We were both outcasts." Vena sighs

"Yes... We've had the same emotions while we were younger..." Robin says calmly

"Yours was much far painful." Vena suggests

"But yours sounds painful too...'' Robin looks at his hand and stares at it. "What happened to your hand?" She asks

"Huh? Uh... I cut myself..." Robin nods and sips her coffee.

"Would you like something to drink, Vena San?"

"Sure... I'll take some caffeinated coffee..." Robin nods and starts walking toward the kitchen. Vena sighs and looks out at sea. _... We have no choice... We have to protect them..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin returns with coffee 5 minutes later, sitting next to Vena and sharing the coat with him again.

"Looks like Cloud San and Ken San are getting acquainted..." Robin says

Vena looks at her quickly."Is he your lover?"

Robin laughs and shakes her head. "I have no lover."

"How come?" Vena asks as he tilts his head

"... I'm afraid that I'll be crushed when someone abandons me..." Vena nods slowly in agreement and Robin looks at the moon, leaning against Vena.

"You cold or something?" Vena asks

Robin nods.

"Are you?" Robin asks

Vena smiles at her. "Not anymore."

He chuckles and Robin smiles.

"You're old..." Vena teases Robin

"So are you. Another thing we have in common." Robin answers

"Ugh... Don't remind me..." Vena winces

Robin giggles and looks at the sky.

"A falling star..." She points at it

"Make a wish!" Vena tells her, closing his eyes. Robin closes hers too and makes a wish.

"Too bad..." He sighs, Robin looking at him.

"What?" Robin asks

"Mine came true." Vena looks at her

"So did mine." Vena looks at her and grins widely.

"Coincedence!" He blurts out

"Perhaps…" Robin says quietly

Vena thinks for a moment.

"Is that Ken dude hitting on my sister?" Vena blatantly asks.

"Swordsman San? I'm not sure what you'd call hitting on but you might wanna check..." She suggests

"Maybe later... I'm too lazy to get up..." He says

"It's alright. It's not like they're gonna be moving soon. Especially Ken San." Robin explains as she sips her coffee.

Vena laughs and looks at her. "I like that guy! He reminds me of myself! I think..."

"He may seem hard on the outside, but on the inside he's soft." Robin says

"He's gay!" Vena asks, his eyes widening.

"No!" Robin says

"... Oh... Darn..." Vena says with a puffy face.

"Why are you?" Robin curiously stares at him

"Maybe?" He looks at Robin and makes a face like he was gay, Robin laughs and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Man, you really like my shoulder." Vena says

"I do... It's broad and strong... I have this feeling of protection..." Robin says

"Stop pulling my leg. Its working" Vena grins

"So do I." Robin scooted closer to him and closed her eyes.

"I'm really tired now..." Robin whispers

"You better sleep then..." Vena suggests.

Robin nods and falls asleep, her head on Vena's shoulder.

"Nice..." He stands up and lifts Robin into his arms.

"As much as I'm enjoying this... We're gonna catch cold out here." He tells himself, walking to the girl's dorm and lying Robin on her bed.

Message: Ok..chapter five is done. Hope you enjoy the ongoing plot guys! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please R and R, thank you!


	6. Cheerful Moments

Message: I added a little something in the end of chapter five. Please check the end again. This is the sixth chapter of this fiction. Warning a lot of OOC'ness in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! I know I'm gonna be flamed for this chapter….lol

Zoro pants as Cloud steps back, the two just spending 10 minutes straight of doing nothing but fighting. She was panting too, more exhausted than him.

"You're good..." Zoro says as he exhales

"C... Can't wait to see Santouryuu from you..." Cloud pants.

"I'm already using Nitouryuu...! You have my 3rd blade...!" Zoro shouts.

"Oh yeah..." Cloud hands him his sword back and sits down.

"Who taught you those moves...?" Zoro asks Cloud

"I was making them up as I went along..." Zoro sits next to her and pats her back.

"You did fine..." Zoro compliments Cloud.

"Thanks... You were fun to fight...!" She tells him, grinning. He freezes and she blinks at him.

"Something wrong?" Zoro asks while giving Cloud a serious stare.

"You didn't get upset..." Zoro points out.

"About what...?" Cloud asks immediately looking at him with the same face.

"I touched you..." Zoro says.

"I'm okay now. I know you mean me no harm!" Zoro grins at her.

"Took you long enough!" Zoro shouts while he crosses his arms as he turns around facing the opposite direction.

"You're my friend right?" Cloud

"No. I'm your RIVAL." Cloud laughs and lies down, Zoro chuckling.

"You really wore me out Roronoa..."

"Look who's talking!" He lies next to Cloud and spreads his arms out; one of his hands touches Cloud's.

"... Sorry!" Zoro immediately says as he sits up

Cloud pulls her hand back and looks at him. "I... It's alright..." She told him, touching his hand.

"I trust you now... I think..." Cloud hesitantly asks as she looks at the floor.

"Uh…... Thanks?" Zoro places his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asks.

"Uh... I have no idea." Zoro replies, still cluthing her shoulder.

"Get one quick then." Cloud suggests

"I can't... I'm too busy thinking about something..." Zoro says.

"About what?" Cloud asks

"Your brother's hot." He says with a straight face.

"!" Cloud shudders

"Nah just kidding..."

Cloud thought for a moment. _"Whoa I gotta red flag going up here..."_

"I'm just happy that I found myself a new rival..." Zoro whispers

"I thought SHE was..." Cloud hesitantly says as she plays with her fingers.

"She's in a better place." Zoro says.

"... Zoro... Did she die?"

"Fell down the stairs and broke her neck... a day after we promised to see who could become the best swordsman first..." Zoro explains with a straight face.

She looks at him and he stares at the sky, thinking about HER again. Cloud places her hand on Zoro's hand on her shoulder and squeezes her hand and he squeezes it back.

"Sorry..." Cloud whispers as she slowly lifts her head.

"Thanks..." Zoro says.

"Mmhm... I hope we don't stay like this much longer..." Cloud whispers.

"Better not... Your war freak brother might go berserk... No telling how strong that fist of his really is..." Zoro warns her.

"It's really strong! He punched a guy so hard once, that his fist went through his stomach!" Zoro winces at the thought and Cloud continued grinning.

"Too detailed..." Zoro irks

"Oh sorry..." Cloud says as she rubs her head.

He chuckles and he pulls her closer to him, Cloud blinking and staring at him. "What are you doing now?"

"Arigatou..." He thanks her, hugging her. Cloud looks around, seeing something that spooked her.

"Zoro! Wait! Stop it!" She tells him, Zoro still clinging onto her.

"HEY!" A voice yells, Zoro flying off of her into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Cloud sits up and gasps for air.

"He was really, really, CLOSE!" Cloud shouts out.

Vena looks at her and scoffs.

"I know you liked it." Vena grins

"If I liked it, why'd you stop it!" Cloud asks, while she flaps her arms like a bird.

"It was a reflex. I was careless." Vena says

"Your reflexes are getting out of control! That's your problem! Not being careless!" She blurts out.

"Oh just shut up. Now get on the raft. We're leaving." Cloud stares at him and he stares back.

"We're leaving?" She asks

"We can't cause any trouble! We'll just cause commotion!" Vena abruptly says.

"I don't wanna go though..." Cloud whimpers.

"Neither do I..." Vena says.

"We won't cause any commotion!" She tells him, Vena crossing his arms.

"You gonna disobey me now?" Vena argues

"... I want to stay with Zoro and the others..." She says as she stands up and Vena turns his back on her.

"Fine if that's your choice... See ya!" He grins, jumping into the little raft off the boat. Cloud runs to the railings and looks down at him.

"You can't go by yourself! What if you fall into the ocean!" Cloud shouts below.

He looks up at her and smiles. "You coming or what?"

"It's hard separating from your friends... We both know that... But how can you let this easily walk away?" Cloud says weakly

"Because, we have to protect them, the only thing we can do is leave."

"Then let's stay! We can protect them together!" Cloud suggests

"You know we can't!" Vena rebels

"We can if we try! You're not giving them a chance! These aren't normal guys! They're a crew who can withstand things!" Cloud shouts some more.

"We gave staying at the kingdom a chance and what happened! We lost it! It's gone... Cloud, you're the only one I have..."

"I'm not leaving... No matter what..." Cloud says as he closes her eyes tightly grabbing onto the rail.

"Are you sure?" Vena asks.

Cloud nods, biting her lip.

"Okay then... Farewell..." He calls, sitting in the raft and beginning to untie the rope. She nods and starts walking towards Zoro to help him.

"CRUEL SEA!" Vena shouts, jumping back onboard. Cloud looks at him quickly, Vena smiling. "Hey... Happy you made up your mind..." Vena says as he smiles gently.

"I thought you said you were leaving!" She asks, standing up.

"Am I good or am I good?" Vena says with sarcasm.

"... You don't mean it?" She asks.

"I was just making sure that you were really sure about your decision to stay here." Vena says as he crosses his arms.

"We can stay!" She asks

"If you want..." He answers.

"YES!" She shouts

"No kissy-kissy though! Not till you're 20!" Cloud lunges onto him and hugs him hard.

"THANK YOU!" She says as he gives his brother a tight hug.

"Stop...! Ow...! My hand...!" Vena complains

"I WON'T KISS. I PROMISE!" She says out loud

"Get off me little booger!" He tells her, Cloud letting go of him and kneeling next to Zoro again.

"Is he gonna be alright?" She asks as she looks at Vena

"I told you it was a reflex! I have no clue how hard I hit him..." Vena explains while nodding.

"So... You knocked him into next week?" She asks.

"Maybe a month..." He suggests while he starts thinking hard.

Cloud smiles at him and lifts Zoro into her lap, shaking him gently.

"Wake up..." Cloud continues to shake him.

"I know! Let's get that fluffy doctor to look him up!" Vena suggests as he prepares a attempt to hug the poor little fluffy doctor..

"You do that and I'll stay with Zoro!" Vena nods and runs off, Cloud attempting to wake up Zoro.

"... My 'idiotic-brother-is-lost' sense is tingling!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vena runs into the girls dorm, opening the door.

"... Dang... I'm lost..." He tells himself, sighing. He notices Robin, who was turning in her bed.

"Nice..." He looks at Nami and then thought. _Where do I sleep again...?_ He scratches his head in thought and sits down, trying to think of where he will sleep and how to get there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sighs angrily and shakes Zoro again, the swordsman still not responding to her.

"Hey... Rival... Wake up!" Zoro turns on his side and mumbles something.

"The LIGHT! Are you god?" Zoro says with a goofy face.

Cloud smacks him. "WAKE UP! YOU DON'T SEE THAT LIGHT! IT'S... JUST A LIGHTBULB!"

"Pwetty butterflies..." Zoro mumbles some more.

Cloud sighs and sits him down, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm in HEAVEN! _Snore!_" Zoro falls asleep.

"... Did he just SNORE?" Cloud asks herself

"_SNORE!_" Cloud shakes him again, Zoro opening an eye.

"Finally..." She tells him, Zoro sitting up.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a great dream about butterflies!"

"………………ow….ok.." Cloud says, while both of them had a moment of silence.

"……………….er……..right….." Zoro whispers as he thinks of what he said earlier.

"YOU WERE KNOCKED OUT BY MY BROTHER!" Cloud suddenly shouts out.

"Oh yeah... You better get some sleep...!" Cloud suggests.

He yawns, Cloud staring at him. "You gotta get checked first."

"For what?" He asks

"Injuries maybe?" She answers.

"Naw I'm alright! After I sleep my injuries go away." He says with pride.

"Then you should go to bed..." She says again.

"Okay... Goodnight." Zoro tells her, falling asleep again.

"NOT OUT HERE! He KNOWS I can't carry him! HEY! WAKE UP!" Cloud shouts some more.

"Stop it Sanji... I'm ticklish..." He let out another snore and she sighs.

"Quit dreaming!" Cloud says with a puffy face.

Zoro opens his eye and grins.

"I got you." He says with pride.

Cloud smacks him hard on the head and says, "I guess that was good... Do better on the performance next time okay?"

"... Sure... You better go to the girls' dorm..." He suggests as he rubs his head.

"I can't sleep out here?" She asks.

"No... You might catch cold and we don't want that... and who knows what your brother will do if he sees you out here! You want me to get killed!" He says as he stretches his fingers.

"I'll have a blanket and pillow though..." Cloud argues

"Just go inside and turn left! ... Er right...maybe straight…" Zoro says as he points his fingers in

"Are you directionally challenged?" She asks

"... NO..." He whispers in denial

"That's okay! So is Vena!" She says happily.

"... That makes me feel so much better..." He says sarcastically.

"Just go to bed..." He says.

Cloud grins. "Okay!" She lies down and falls asleep, Zoro growling.

"Not here!" He tells her. She continues sleeping and he sighs, picking her up and walking toward the girls dorm.

"No... Zoro don't touch me there... Not till I'm older..." She mumbles, Zoro irks and stops for awhile. He continues walking and puts her on the floor of the girls dorm.

"... Go to sleep..." He walks out, closing the door on his way out.

"Night,Night…" Cloud mumbles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vena walks into the girls' dorm again, having gone in a circle in his attempt to find his way out.

He looks at Robin and sighs.

"Pretty for an old lady..." He gets closer to her and stands next to her bed, something pushing him down onto her. She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Hi Vena-san." Robin says.

"Oh... Hello..." Vena responds

"What are you doing?" She asks

"I was looking at you. Is that a crime?" He asks back

"Cook San does it a lot... I'm used to it." She says confidently.

"He does? But has he ever done this while staring at you?" He grins

"Done what?" Vena lurched forward and pecks Robin on the forehead. He stopped it and looks at her, Robin smiling.

"Has he?" He asks

"No..." She answers.

"Good." He yawns.

"Vena... What were you doing to Robin?" Someone asks, Vena moaning.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something!" Cloud walks to him and Vena sighs.

"In the middle of what?" she asks.

"Nothing... Go to sleep will you!" He says

"You can't kiss till you're thirty!" She mimics his voice, grinning.

"You're not my boss!" He says with a guilty face.

"That's right. I'm your little sister!" She shouts out

He looks at Robin, while she sit up.

"Can you watch my sis for a while?" Vena asks.

She nods and Vena smiles with light reflecting from his teeth; Cloud oooo'ing in the background.

He gave her a noogie and laughs. "Shut up!"

She giggles and salutes him.

"Aye Aye Sir!" Cloud says as she's saluting.

Vena smiles and walkes out, seeing Zoro looking at the wall confused.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have made that left turn at the kitchen..." Zoro says

"Hey Zoro." Vena calls to his attention.

Zoro twists around and sees Vena, sighing in relief.

"What?" Zoro asks

"Where's the way out? I'm lost..." Zoro looks at the wall to his left, another dead end.

"You're asking me..." Zoro says with irony as he scratches his head.

"This is your ship!" Vena points out.

"I know... I get lost now and then... Now... Where's the kitchen again?" Zoro walks in a random direction, Vena standing behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vena wakes up in the middle of the night and sits up, rubbing his eyes. Vena walks by Zoro, who was still sleeping, and goes outside, looking out to sea again.

"She haunts me..." He whispers, the click of hooves coming up behind him.

"Umm... Vena? Are you feeling okay?" A young voice asks, Vena sighing.

"I'm fine, Doctor" He says

"Are you sure? You looked kinda upset..." Chopper says.

"... Can you come here?" Vena asks, Chopper blinking and walking toward him slowly.

"You're not gonna hug me again are you...?" Vena suddenly grabs Chopper and hugs him, sighing about how warm he was.

"LEMME GO!" Chopper screams

"You're so cute and fluffy!" Chopper kicks him and Vena winces. "Ow... So aggresive... Even cuter!" Vena continues to hug him.

"I HATE YOU! LEMME GO!" Chopper now pissed.

Vena continues to hug him and after 2 minutes, Vena finally lets him go. Chopper runs off and Vena follows him to the boys' dorm.

"Oh... so this is the place where I should sleep!" He tells himself, lying on the hammock since it was unoccupied.

Message: Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter has been edited and some scenes were cut out. I will try to post the uncut version later on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R and R.


End file.
